harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
17. Kapitel: Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern
Band 1 / Kapitelübersichten 17. Kapitel: Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern (im Original: The Man with Two Faces) Entgegen allen Erwartungen trifft Harry im letzten Raum Professor Quirrell an. Dieser erklärt stolz, dass er schon seit fast einem Jahr den Stein der Weisen für Voldemort stehlen wolle und jetzt endlich am Ziel sei. Alles was Professor Snape für Harry und seine Freunde verdächtig gemacht hat, entpuppt sich nachträglich als dessen Versuche, Quirrells böse Machenschaften zu vereiteln (Sogar den Quidditchbesen von Harry hat in Wirklichkeit Quirrell verhext, während Snapes Gegenzauber Harrys Leben gerettet hat, bis Quirrells Augenkontakt durch Hermines versehentliche Rempelei unterbrochen worden ist.). Albus Dumbledore hat den Stein mit der Magie des Spiegel Nerhegeb verborgen: *Quirrell sieht im Spiegel nur seinen Wunsch, wie er den Stein Voldemort überreicht; *Harry will den Stein nur in Gewahrsam nehmen und bekommt deshalb seinen Wunsch: Er sieht den Stein in die Tasche seines Spiegelbilds gleiten. Gleichzeitig fühlt er, dass er den Stein jetzt wirklich in der Tasche hat. Plötzlich fordert Voldemort mit unheimlicher Stimme, selbst von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry zu reden. Quirrell dreht sich um und anstelle seines Hinterkopfs kommt unter dem komischen Turban Voldemorts schlangenähnlich entstelltes Gesicht hervor. Voldemort bedroht Harry und Harrys Narbe tut ihm weh wie nie zuvor, trotzdem weigert Harry sich, Voldemorts Macht zu stärken und ihm den Stein zu geben. Als Quirrell sich auf Voldemorts Befehl hin den Stein gewaltsam holen will, verbrennt er sich an Harrys Haut die Hände. Harry fügt Quirrell weitere schmerzhafte Verbrennungen im Gesicht und an allen Körperteilen zu, die er zu fassen kriegt. Schließlich verliert er aber wegen der Anstrengung und der kaum auszuhaltenden Narbenschmerzen das Bewusstsein. Als Harry drei Tage später im Krankenflügel wieder zu sich kommt, berichtet Prof. Dumbledore, er habe den Stein rechtzeitig wegholen können und inzwischen in Absprache mit Nicolas Flamel zerstört. Quirrell sei tot. Voldemort habe dessen unbrauchbar gewordenen Körper verlassen und sei wieder gestaltlos verschwunden. Dumbledore erklärt auch, dass Quirrell im Verbund mit Voldemort sich an Harrys Haut verbrannt hat, weil die aufopfernde Liebe von Harrys Mutter ihren Sohn noch immer schütze. Voldemort, der nie solche Liebe erfahren habe, könne das nie verstehen. Warum Snape Harry hasst, aber trotzdem sein Leben retten wollte, versucht Dumbledore mit der Feindschaft von Harrys Vater und Snape verständlich zu machen: die beiden hätten sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gehasst und es sei für Snape deshalb unerträglich, dass James einmal sein Leben gerettet habe. Jetzt fühle er sich quitt ... (Harry kann es nicht nachvollziehen). Ron, Hermine und Harry vermuten, als die beiden Harry im Krankenflügel besuchen, dass Dumbledore schon früher geahnt hat, was sie vorhatten und Harry deshalb mit dem Tarnumhang und dem Wissen um den magischen Spiegel unterstützt hat. Auch Hagrid besucht Harry und überreicht ihm ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern seiner Eltern. Dank der zusätzlichen Punkte für die Aktion Harrys und seiner Freunde (in der Schülerschaft gibt es nur Gerüchte darüber) gewinnt Gryffindor den Hauspokal. Am Ende des ersten Schuljahrs trennt sich Harry schweren Herzens von der Schule und seinen Freunden. Während der Sommerferien muss er zu den Dursleys zurück und tröstet sich damit, dass sie jetzt ständig befürchten, er könne sie verzaubern (sie wissen ja nicht, dass er außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern darf). Link zum Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen 17. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch sieht Harry Quirrell vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stehen. Voldemort zeigt sich und Harry bekommt den Stein. Anders als im Buch aber verbrennt sich Quirrell nicht an Harrys Haut, als er versucht ihn zu töten, sondern er wird zu Stein und zerbröselt. Im Krankenflügel sprechen Harry und Dumbledore nicht über Snape und Harrys Vater. Außerdem fehlt Harrys Frage, warum Voldemort ihn damals töten wollte. Wie im Buch gewinnt Gryffindor nach zusätzlicher Punktevergabe den Hauspokal. Bevor der Zug abfährt, gibt Hagrid Harry noch ein Fotoalbum, in dem sich Fotos seiner Eltern befinden. Im Buch bekam Harry dieses bereits im Krankenflügel. en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1S